


Not Amused

by Cinnie



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Gen, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates have the first words of their soulmate written on their bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Amused

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Words on my skin, love in my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759835) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



He was already millennia old when it happened. Really, it shouldn’t have happened at _all._ It was a path long lost to his people, as they now number in three and are little more than clones of one another.

D glared disdainfully down at the words circling his belly button, the scribble is an insult to everything he stands for and he cannot see how such a person would ever be his soulmate.

_“I want a lizard, one with venom strong enough to kill a man.”_

Twenty-five years later, as he looks into the sarcastic mug of the huge blonde policeman, he wants to spit at destiny right in the eye.

+========================================+

Leon’s always been a tad up in the air about his soulmark. It could seriously be any number of professions that would result in; _“Welcome, how may I be of service today?”_

The fact that it circles his damn neck like a collar kinda pisses him off, nobody owns him.

Especially not the girly looking Chinese dude who says them.


End file.
